By My Side
by Thelma Cullen
Summary: Okay, not good with summaries but yea. If you haven't read Breaking Dawn, I suggest you don't read this. It has some spoliers. It's in Bella's POV.
1. By My Side

**By My Side **

**_It's in Bella's POV. And I wrote it like it was after Breaking Dawn. _**

**_Enjoy! _**

It was a rainy day in the little town of Forks, Washington. I sat in the chair by the fire place while Resemee slept in my arms. So was so cute just laying there, her little eyes shutting and dreaming happy dreams. She wasn't making contact with my with her hands so I wasn't sure. I didn't want to ruin anything by touching her either. I looked back at the fire. It shifted to one side and back to another as it burned with a passon. This was her favorite way to fall asleep, in her mommy's arms and by a nice fire. Edward, her dad, was hunting at the moment with Emment and Alice. They should be back in a while. He was hunting out of range today, Alice's choice. I really have no idea why, but why shouldn't anyone trust Alice.

I sighed and then breathed in the mostly fresh air. The small cottage was quite cold. We were about to go to see Esme and Carlisle, but Alice and Emment wanted to go on a hunting spree. And then while I was waiting for them, I didn't know it would take this long, Renesmee fell asleep. So I lit the fire up and sat and held her. I missed when she was a baby, but I'm happy she's almost grown. She's still about 2 years old, but she's the size of a 5 year old. It breaks my heart seeing her grow up so fast, but I guess it meant to be that way. I sighed once more and then relaxed in the chair.

I heard a door open and slam shut. I turned around to see Edward. He's face was not like it had been when he left. It looked torn, like something was taken from him..something very dear to him.

"Edward?" I said. There was no reply. Face still looked torn. This worried me. "Edward! What's wrong?" I said to him, not loud enough to wake the baby but loud enough to break the trance he was in.

"Alice.." was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at Edward with questioning eyes

I stared at Edward with questioning eyes. "What's wrong with Alice?" He was starting to scare me, but not in a "run away screaming" way, more like a "please tell me what's wrong" way. I had to find out what's wrong.

I stood up, put Renesmee in her crib, turned around and shoved Edward out of the nursery and into our bedroom. I shut the door after we both entered and sat beside him on the end of the bed.

"Okay Edward. Please, you have to tell me what happened to Alice." I pleaded. Anyone could tell it was torturing him inside and out. He looked at me. "I don't want to worry you." He said. "Too late for that." I mumbled. "I'm sorry. I just…" he began. "It's okay, Edward." I encouraged him. He sighed. It took a few quiet moments for him to answer, he finally did. "She's been kidnapped."

My eyes were widened now. He looked at me. His eyes were filled with nothing but truth, sadness, despire, and fiery. "How did--" "I don't know. We were hunting in the mountains and then all of the sudden I couldn't hear her anymore. Her thoughts or anything. Jasper was hunting close by so I went to find him. I questioned him about Alice, but he hadn't realized that she was gone completely. He thought that she just went hunting too far. But when I explained to him that I couldn't hear anything from her, we both were worried. We looked around for her for about an hour or so, and then I decided to come back to tell Carlisle and the others. Jasper didn't want to leave, just in case she came back or something. I didn't have the heart to tell him she wouldn't." he finished with that. I didn't know what to do at all. I had so many mixed emotions inside of me and I wasn't to sure of what to think of them.

He looked up at me once more. "We have to talk to Esme and Carlisle." He said. "Renesmee is awake now." He stood up and walked out the bedroom door. That was the sign to hurry up. I got Renesmee out of her crib, put on her socks and shoes and then walked outside to find Edward waiting for us. He let me carry Renesmee and then we both ran all the way to the Cullen's house to inform everyone about Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at the Cullen's house in less than 5 minutes. Edward reached the dor first but opened it for me and Renesmee to go in. He walked in after us. "Carlisle," Edward said after he closed the door. "Yes?" Carlisle responded after appearing right beside Edward. "Alice has been kiddnapped." Edward stated. Emment, who was sitting on the couch, stood up and was beside Carlisle in less than a second, so was Esme and Rosalie. I had a strange feeling that we were to search for her tonight. Carlisle's face was wrong. It looked like he was confused about something, so was the others. Now I was, but only because I didn't know why everybody else was.

Carlisle looked toward Edward. "That's impossible." he stated. Edward looked startled. This was the first time his family didn't believe him. "But we were hunting and I couldn't hear her thoughts or anything of hers." Edward said. "But she's here." Carlisle said. "What?" Me and Edward asked at exactly the same time.

At that time, we heard a musical voice coming from the stairs. "Did someone mention my name?" she asked. She danced down the stairs. Edward's expression changed automaticaly. "Alice?" he asked. She 'danced' her way over to stand next to Esme. "Yes?" she replied. "But, me and Jasper thought that--" "No silly. I just got lost. But I found my way home, didn't I?" she said.

Carlisle and Esme nodded. "What about Jasper?" he asked. "He'll be here in about 3 seconds." she said. Sure enough, Jasper walked through the front door. "I couldn't find--" he turned around as he shut the door. "Alice!" he said. He ran over to her and hugged her. "Where were you?" he questioned like Edward had. "I just got lost, but now I'm found." she said hugging him back. "I'm just glad you're here, Alice." Jasper said still hugging her.

I tried to smile for them, but something stopped me. I watched Alice hug Jasper. It was pretty normal, yes, but something didn't feel right about her. But I couldn't figure it out. It kinda started to scare me."Okay, Edward." Esme said, nice as always. Then Edward pulled me out the door, with Renesmee in my arms. He didn't say anything, he just wanted to get out of there, I could tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As we entered our little cottage , I put renesmee down so she could play with her little toys. I followed Edward into our bedroom and I shut the door when I was inside.

"are you okay-?" I was interrupted by him hugging me tightly.

"Edward?" I asked.

He was worrying me he let go of me but kept his hands on my shoulders. "I'm fine its just," he said.

"just what?" I asked. He looked at me , "I…the Alice that we met tonight is not Alice Cullen." he said.

"like something abnormal with her?" I inquired. He nodded , "actually I had the same idea about her." I informed him.

"but its different with me because I could read her thoughts. She was not thinking like Alice , she was thinking a lot of different things about things about a guy , Henry" he said. He let go of me completely and sat down on the end of our bed , moving I sat beside him.

"she's an intruder but I think she realized I heard her thoughts because in her head , she told me if anyo9ne knew , shed kill them all…including us." he said. He looked down at e again and this time his eyes were full of doubt , sadness , and especially worry. I threw my arms around him and he threw his around me." Edward its gonna be okay. We'll have to warn them some other way. Maybe they'll -"

"but if they ever find out , they'll all die Bella. that's what scares me the most. I would give my life up for any of you." he finished.

"don't ever say that ! don't ever think that! We're all going to be fine" I told him.

"but if that time came ," he began ,but I stopped him. " No , you wont do anything to yourself. You will live on and be happy again." I said. He let go and starred at me for bout 2 minutes . " Bella if I lost any of you , you and renesmee especially , I wouldn't have anything to live for , except for the others of course. But that part of me wont ever be there again." he said" Edward-" he put 2 fingers on my lips , " Bella do you really have any idea what I would do if you and renesmee weren't in my life anymore?" he asked. I nodded thinking back when he went to Italy to provoke the volturi. I nearly cried when I thought about it ." exactly. But its totally different if something were to happen to the rest of them. Ike I said before love , many times , I could never live without you. And now I cant live without the 2 people who are very important in my life." he said . He took my hand in is and lead me to the nursery." you and my beautiful daughter." he said in my ear. he kissed my neck and stopped when he got down to my shoulder because renesmee looked up form her dolls to look at us.

I smiled at her , she smiled back then stood up and walked to me and Edward. She held my right hand showing me what she saw when we met 'Alice' tonight. She was scared and confused but didn't want to show me until we got home , in fear of 'Alice' seeing her. She let go of me and looked to Edward . " Its okay. We'll take care of it." he said. She smiled then walked back to her toys. I sighed and looked at Edward. "what are we going to do" I asked. He was watching renesmee intently. "I'm not sure yet."


End file.
